


[Podfic] shooting up junk

by miri_tiazan



Series: [Podfics] drawn into something [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Craigslist, I couldn't help myself, Insomnia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Polyamory, Rescue Missions, Semi-Public Sex, Sort of? I guess?, Tattoos, Vore, baby don't hurt me, based on some comic panels, eddie's life has gotten so dang weird, what is vore?, yes there is a spider-verse cameo, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: One night in the life of the alien foursome. Violence! Sex! Craigslist! Nobody's getting any sleep.
Relationships: Dan Lewis/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Dan Lewis/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: [Podfics] drawn into something [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561969
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	[Podfic] shooting up junk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shooting up junk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837249) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> This is part 6 of Nonymos' amazing series, [drawn into something](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248083>). You may want to read the earlier fics first. I might end up recording some of the other stories in the series, but no guarantees I'll get to all of them.
> 
> Thanks to Nonymos for permission to record!

[Download .m4a file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Uv-i3A868rguC_nZ3JUCptUJVadHd5oI/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
